


halasana

by domniall



Series: Ficmas 2017 [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Ficmas, M/M, Rimming, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 10:43:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12886194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domniall/pseuds/domniall
Summary: A year of yoga can do more than Dan ever imagined.





	halasana

**Author's Note:**

> in true dan and phil style i'm uploading this late but uhhhh,,, welcome to FICMAS 2017 i hope you're all having fun the only reason this is in ficmas is the two sentences i wrote about dan being happy about christmas looming the rest of this is just shameless smut i wrote for jenna aka larry_hystereks
> 
> the poses dan are doing are real !
> 
> all ficmas fics can be read alone!!!

Dan finishes up his last pose, the _Halasana_ and lets his legs relax, flinging them back down so he can lay flatly on the black mat under him. He breathes slowly, in through his nose and out of his mouth, catching new air into his lungs after holding it for nearly a minute in pose.

He’s gotten better. Before he could barely do a _Navasana_ for more than a few seconds but his balance, breathing, and muscle strength has improved all with his mind. He’s able to think clearly more than not, and intrusive thoughts have been sedated by %40 since the beginning of this journey.

A year of yoga can do more than Dan ever imagined.

He also can eat more, which is never a bad thing. He finds himself barely able to get through an hour session without his stomach rumbling at least twice.

It does it a third time as he lays quietly, letting his muscles cool down. His hands press down against his lower abdomen and shushes it before he decides to push himself up and off the mat.

With a groan, he stands and slips the now sweat soaked shirt he had on off. Using the small dry patch of it left, he wipes the few droplets of sweat from his forehead.

Standing now, he can hear clearly the ruckus from the kitchen. He grins to himself as it’s pasta night, Phil suggested and offered to cook and how could Dan turn that down?

His thought is broken by Phil yelling that dinner had ‘5 more minutes’ and with a quick spritz of disinfectant on his mat, Dan was off to his shower.

\--

Tucked into the couch under a warm blanket, Dan chewed through his second bowl of chicken and noodles. Phil’s mum’s recipe was absurdly good and he’s glad Phil somehow got the magic touch of cooking passed down through all the clumsiness and intolerantness of lactose traits.

“Can your mum just make me food for Christmas? I want the gift of her cooking.” Dan spoke out, still chewing and glancing towards the body next to him.

“Only if I get half of what she makes.” Phil said, not moving his eyes from the TV. Dan scoffed but took another bite.

“You get her cooking like, five more times than me a year than I do.”

“Only more proof that you should come visit more often.” Phil said with a knowing tone, not accusatory, but with a small grin.

Dan nudged his foot forward, kicking at Phil playfully, making him almost spill his bowl. They both laughed and went back to watching what they had on, eating quietly.

When the show finally ended, Dan spoke up again, second bowl nearly finished. “I can’t wait for this Christmas. I’m going to eat all the food I want, and not feel guilty about it.”

“Did you ever feel guilty about it before?” Phil laughed and well, no.

“Well, no. I KNEW I should have, though.” Dan grinned down at his bowl. “Yoga just makes me _hungry_. I’ll do a set before Christmas dinner and then eat the entire table. Table cloth and all.”

Phil laughs and shifts himself turning towards more Dan, his head resting along the back of the couch. “Is that the only thing it’s good for? You get to eat more?”

“Well, again, no, but it’s a major plus.” Dan begins, looking to the man in the thick rimmed glasses. He gives a serious smile. “My brain is doing better. A lot less clutter.”

Phil nods, and gives his biggest proud smile. “That’s good. Really good. I’m proud of you.”

He didn’t have to say it, because Dan knew, with his actions and his extra kisses and warm hugs. His chest swells with his own pride that radiates off Phil’s, his nose scrunching a little as he smiles.

Of course, he’s still not great at taking compliments, so he jokes it off. Phil knows.

“You’d be proud of these _sick moves_ I can do, bruh.” Dan blurts out before he’s tossing the blanket off his legs and lifting his right one straight up into the air with no problem. His hand rests easily on his thigh with a smirk towards Phil who only makes is mouth go into an ‘o’ shape and watches in awe.

“Amazing. King of talent.” Phil says and Dan’s whole faces scrunches as he laughs, tossing his head back. His leg comes down, laying it across Phil’s lap and Phil rests his arms there, poking and playing with the pant leg.

“I can do more, y’know.” Dan says after a moment of laughter. He wiggles his leg as Phil tugs on the leg of his joggers again. “I’m becoming a real pro.”

Phil raises his eyebrow to humor Dan and lets out an inquisitive hum. “Oh really?”

Before Phil can say more, Dan’s pushing himself up off the couch and on in front of them. He bends himself at his waist to get in a good stretch, touching his toes for 10 seconds before standing back up to face Phil.

“What would you like to see first?” With his hands on his hips, Dan stands with his feet apart slightly.

Phil shrugs. “I don’t know yoga poses… Downward dog!” He says quickly, a playful grin on his lips.

Dan just rolls his eyes. “That’s not what’s called. That’s the gentrified version of it.” He gets into position though, turning so he can show off the pose to Phil.

He plants his feet half a foot apart and relaxes. Bending slowly with his arms up, he reaches the floor, shifting himself back so his palms can rest flat against the wooden floors. He straightens his back out, raising it slightly so the angle is perfect for the pose; _Adho mukha_ _śvānāsana_ _._

Phil makes a soft ‘oooh’ noise in awe as he watches Dan hold the pose. “So what is the correct name for this?”

Holding the position, Dan focuses on standing up without any problem instead of rolling his eyes towards Phil. With all the power focused on his core, he lifts up without pushing off and he’s back onto his feet in the matter of seconds.

“I can’t pronounce it.” Dan admits before going for another pose.

Phil laughs. “Daaan.”

Phil watches as Dan goes for another, the _Bakasana._ He’s done it before, in pinof 9 even, but he’s proud he finally mastered it.

With his palms flat, he puts pressure on them, twisting to keep his balance perfect. It used to take him minutes to master the weight distribution but now, he’s up off of his feet in 20 seconds, holding the pose.

Phil claps, even after seeing it for the millionth time. He grins big like a proud parent watching their son graduate primary school. Dan chuckles and glances up with a red face before pushing off, landing easily on his feet.

“Do one more! One more!” Phil said proudly. Dan was tired, nearly sweating again and he really didn’t want to take another shower so he decided easy, going for the _Halasana._

He laid back on the floor, back flat and relaxed. He let out a few slow breaths before kicking his one leg, then the other up into the air. His arms straightened out the opposite way as he began to bend himself, letting his legs slowly drop down over his head, looming there. His fingers flattened as he stretched his arms like always, reaching easily to not pull anything. With 6 breaths in, and 6 breaths out, he lets his legs fling back over and he’s laying flat on the ground. With a glance up to Phil, he raises his eyebrows.

Phil’s just staring, intrigued by the pose. His eyes nearly glass over before he blinks twice. “That one was… Really good.” He finally spurts out.  

Dan laughs out breathlessly and thinks nothing of his reaction, assuming he didn’t know he was that flexible.

“Thanks. That took like, all the energy out of me. Can we like, go to bed now. At least like, lay down.” He’s pushing himself up off the floor and Phil nods, breaking himself out of whatever weird disassociating phase he was in.

“Yeah! I’ll clean up, you go law down.”

Dan smiles with both his dimples sinking in, showing his appreciation. He pecks a kiss to Phil’s cheek on his way out of the living room, blanket wrapped around him.

\--

A couple days later, wrapped up in bed, Dan nuzzles his cold tipped nose into Phil’s shoulder. The older man shrieks while Dan laughs, only pressing himself closer against him.

This is something else Dan looks forward to for the festive season, sleeping in and staying under the covers. They’ve put off a week before they need to leave for their family Christmases just for them. It can’t come soon enough, with tour things looming in the distance and merch releases and Christmas shopping.

Thankfully, this one Sunday was free and they did what they do best, lounge around.

Dan nudged his warming nose into Phil’s neck and snuggled in against him, the warmth of Phil only making him nearly doze back off to sleep.

He was about to mention getting up before Dan sneaked his leg up around Phil’s waist.

“Five more minutes.” Dan mumbled. The leg around Phil made him hum out.

“Using your flexibly against me, I see.” Phil mumbled before he got a hold of Dan’s thigh, giving the bare skin a squeeze. Dan snorted.

“I’ve always been able to do this, weirdo. You keep talking about it, too.” His head tilts back to meet Phil’s eyes looking down over him, hair strung about in random strands.

Phil gave a little shrug the best he could. “It’s a nice ability. I enjoy watching you do it, I’ll have you know.”

“I bet you do.”

“I do.”

The silence is thick between them a moment and it’s just tired stares at each other before Phil breaks the hold they had on each other.

He’s moving Dan and pressing him back into the bed behind him as he moves, looming over the younger man. The covers lift as Phil moves down over the bed, the duvet laying across his back like a long gray cape.

Dan lazily watches him, his hands resting on his chest. He shivers but it’s fixed easily as Phil leans back down into him once his legs were spread.

“D’you need to stretch?” Phil asks, lowly.

“Depends.” Dan speaks back, his lips curling barely into a smirk. Phil shakes his head slightly but the tiny smirk mirroring Dan’s tells him what he’s thinking.

Dan’s hands move from across his chest and fall to the bed, fingers gripping easily to the sheets under him. He wasn’t nearly ready to be grabbing for anything but the electricity speeding through him had his excitement revved up and hairs sticking up across his skin.

Phil watched as Dan’s legs rose beside him, his hands immediately going to where he could hold at his thighs. Instead of pushing though, he held them there. Dan’s eyebrows were nearly raising before Phil went down for the band of his underwear, tugging on the thin material of his Calvin’s. Dan obliged, his hips raising so the boxers could be taken off of him.

Phil returned to Dan’s legs, helping him lead them back even more. Dan’s hands pushed against the bed enough to level himself out, moving at his pace with Phil just following, holding behind his knees. _Halasana._

Phil finally spoke up softly. “Tell me if you need let down, okay?”

Dan was confused but nodding, wondering what was going to happen. Phil was still wearing pj pants.

His thought didn’t last and he almost fell out of pose when he felt the warm wet touch along his hole, his whole body seizing in surprise for a second only for his brain to react with a strained noise coming from his throat. He didn’t need to see or look so his head fell back against the pillow, gasping out.

Phil pulled away for a second only to do the same thing again, his flat tongue coming down to lap up over Dan’s hole, catching the sensitive skin of his perineum the second time. His hands rested gently where Dan’s back met his ass, stabilizing him as he went for another generous lick.

Was this what Phil had been imagining a couple days ago? Or did this just spring on him in the moment?

Dan didn’t care. He didn’t care about anything but more, _more._

Phil didn’t hesitate as he heard Dan already whining for it, his fingers flexing to grip the bed. His tongue dipped in the first time and he only grinned as Dan jerked under him with a deeper moan. Feeling his body’s reaction only made Phil push more, his tongue thrusting in again a bit deeper. He did this a few more times, the string of moans and noises coming from Dan only pushing him further.

He decided enough was enough, and went for it, his mouth pressing against Dan to suck lightly as his tongue moved inside of him, hands squeezing at Dan’s sides. He lapped as best as he could with his tongue, twisting his head around to get as deep as possible.

Dan, who couldn’t tell otherwise, felt completely open. His whole body rushing with heat and pleasure and with Phil’s hands keeping him up, his hands went for the back of Phil’s head, pressing against him eagerly.

“Fuck, please.” He managed to get out, his breath short and fast. He wouldn’t last long like this, but it was too good.

Phil’s tongue pulled out and flattened out again, letting Dan grind his hips and down easily to be sure not to fall. The wet squelched softly under the heavy breaths from both, Dan’s whines from his throat filling the rest of the room. He rocked faster, Phil’s tongue catching on his rim as he moved up each time.

Quickly, Phil moved away, speaking up with a broken voice. “Fingers?”

“Just one, please.” Dan said through his teeth, his back arching up as much as it could. “Legs.”

Phil nodded and jerked a little as Dan’s legs fell a bit too roughly against his back, but it was fine and he got through it with a small wince. Dan sighed out, his face beet read as he looked down at Phil.

With his now free hand, Phil could rub two of his fingers up over the trail of his saliva that lead to Dan’s hole. He hummed out from his throat while he watched Dan’s glass eyes follow.

Gathering some of the saliva he drags through, one of his fingers caught and was pressing gently into Dan.

“ _Shit._ _”_ Dan hissed out, his head falling back into his own world. Phil could only smirk tiredly, his index finger easing in with the help of his mess just seconds earlier. He was able to sink it into him easily and thrust it out of him, with a groan, and repeat his actions a few times.

Once Dan lets out a strangled ‘yeah’ Phil lets his head drop back into the picture and his tongue is licking around where his finger disappears into Dan with each thrust.

It’s perfect, and so much, just what Dan needed and he can feel his entire body seize up and relax with each thrust and movement inside of him. He lets his heels dig slightly into Phil’s back as his back arches up again.

With the digging, Phil only gets faster, finger catching on the bundle of nerves inside Dan. He shrieks and his legs that bracket Phil tremble for a second, the sensation spreading through his body quickly.

It’s so much and Dan’s so tired from holding it so long. He was ready to go as soon as Phil _tongue fucked_ him.

“Phil.” He gets out and he can get his fingers around him loosely for one, two strokes and it hits him hard, squeezing around Phil’s finger and around himself with his hand.

It falls over him like warm water from the shower spout, like a cozy blanket after being outside for a long time. It spreads through him and reaches his finger tips and he can’t stay quiet. With whimpers and moans passing his lips, he presses back into the bed.

Phil sees him through it, his finger moving slow but deep until Dan’s hips buck up in protest.

Phil is grinning as he helps Dan fall back into the bed, his legs spreading and falling to the bed around him. He wipes his mouth off across the back of his hand and arm before letting his hands fall to Dan’s open legs, rubbing at them gently.

“I really like when you do yoga. Makes you really flexible.” Phil mumbled, looking down over a half asleep Dan.

His head finally turns and his hair falls over eyes but he can see how satisfied they are along with his smile. “You should do more with me if it’s like that.”

Phil grinned and let himself fall back down into the bed. “I think so too.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @domniall


End file.
